drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Moraine Damond
Name: Moraine Damond Place of Birth: Cairhein Physical Description: She is of average height, 5'5" for a woman of 18. Hair Dark Brown hanging to her waist if let down, eyes Blue as day, Complextion meduim from Sun beaten skin. = Character History = Moraine Damond was from a farm on the outskirts of Cairhein, right outside the hussle of town. She grew up helping her Mother with the household chores, and her brother and sister. Learning how to be a woman her mama called it. As a child she grew up happy, mostly to herself. Finding days to go riding and see the sunset. Her favorite place was by that tree up there on the hill. Overlooking Cairhein and the farm. It was quiet, she could let all her worries pass her by. She was in love once, with a young boy at age 14, He went away to train to be one of the Kings guards. A life long duty. That was the hardest day of her life, and she has never wanted to love like that again, nor did she plan to. At the age of 17 her mother passed away. Natural causes the Reader said. At that time, she took up tending her brother and sister, taking on her mothers Chores..Her sister was coming of age near 15, she would be able to take care of these things soon. Her father was finding it hard pressed to take care of 3 children, the strain was taking a toll. At the last her father talked of sending them all away. Possibly to a relative's home. Moraine was not happy about this, but figured there was no hope of changing his mind. he was getting old, and taking care of the farm and the children, it was to much. The night before She was to leave, Two Sisters came to the door, Mama had taught her the way of things. "greetings Aes Sedai, may I get you anything to drink, or food from your trip?" The woman taller than she simply waved her hand and said "No child. Bring your father to me. Has invited me." Shuddering at the thought she knew what this meant. Father truely couldnt handle her now. So he meant to send her to the tower. And deal with the sibs tomorow. By the end of the evening she had one packed up saddle bag. She gave each a hug and kiss. Praying to the Creator, that no matter what endevor she would be to watch over them. The Two sisters scurried her off quickly as to get the goodbyes out of the way. She saddled they bags up and then hers. They wrode horses to the tower. Neither said another word to her in that time. She noticed On wearing Green like an andorian, the other white. Stiff-necked if I would say so myself. After riding, her day was good again. She dismounted and paid the man a copper penny to watch him. The sisters grabbed her each by an arm.. As they walked up the stairs to the tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios